


Утро началось не с кофе

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Humor, Other, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Дракс любит смотреть в бесконечность... Гамора тоже не прочь... посмотреть.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer/Gamora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Утро началось не с кофе




End file.
